


Holiday Cheer

by senpai_desu_desu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, davekat - Freeform, such holiday cheer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpai_desu_desu/pseuds/senpai_desu_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat decides to spend his first Christmas at Dave's house!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I'm Davekat trash and this was written a while back so yeah

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, some sick ass beats were being played. Yes, and the source of this ruckus just happened to come from the one and only Dave Strider. Now this was nothing out of the ordinary for anyone living around the Strider household. But when you're a guest sleeping over, and you just so happen to need some much needed shut eye (less you be even MORE cranky), something had to be done.

"Strider will you shut the fuck up for one damn minute?!" Karkat all but screamed at the blond currently hovering his hands over his turntables. 

"Naw man. The jolly old geezer needs to hear some of my hella awesome tunes. We can’t let him skip over my house." Dave sent a lopsided smile towards the fuming troll. 

"I swear to gog if you don’t shut the fuck up, I will personally stab you with every single freaking weapon you have laying around!" Karkat glanced over at a nearby kunai laying next to Dave’s bed. 

"Whoa someone’s on Santa’s naughty list." Dave tisked and went back to adjusting the settings on the equipment. 

"Okay first off, I don’t care about some fat ass man who apparently stalks people until they’re grown and married. I mean seriously, who the fuck wants to watch you from the moment you wriggle out of your pod?" Karkat huffs and flops onto the bed. "You humans are fucked up six ways till Sunday." 

"Come on," Dave laid out on the mattress next to the grouchy troll, "Don’t be a Scrooge dude." He nudged the Alternian’s side. "Yo, you know what, we’re going to get wasted tonight." 

"Uh Dave, I’m pretty sure we’re not ‘21 years-old’ or however many sweeps it is." 

"Just follow me." Dave gracefully stood up and waltzed out of his room with Karkat in tow. They stopped in front of the refrigerator before Dave whisked it open and produced a carton of….

"Eggnog." Karkat stared incredulously at the beverage. "You’re not serious." Dave simply smirked in return. 

"Yes, and we’re going to sit our asses on the sofa and watch as many cheesy Christmas films as we want. Hell, I’ll even pull out some ironically ugly sweaters to wear too." The blond slung his arm over Karkat’s shoulders. "My friend, you are going to get aaaaaall the joy and wonder this season has to offer." 

"Shit! No, don’t you fucking dare!" 

"Just put it on." 

"Hell no! I don’t need protection!" 

"Jesus man, you’re killing the mood here. I’ll put it on you then." 

"Keep your grubby hands away from me damn it!" 

"It won’t hurt you, you sissy." 

"Uuugh fine." 

"There. You know it doesn’t look half bad on you. But I would look hella fine in it."

"Shut the fuck up." Karkat looked at himself in the mirror. He was adorned in the ugliest fucking sweater to ever exist. He’d prefer wearing Kankri’s over this abomination. A flash of light brought him out of his inner musings. "Did you just fucking…?" Dave quickly hid his phone in his hoodie pocket. 

"Nope." That started a stare off, well if you call staring at a pair of shades one anyways. "So we gonna do this bro?" 

"I guess." Karkat walked passed the Strider and plopped onto the couch. A moment later, Dave sat next to him while passing over a cup of eggnog. 

"Drink up man, we got a loooong night ahead of us." Dave pressed the play button and the speakers blasted the ever famous ‘Rudolf the red Nosed Reindeer’ song. 

"What the actual fuck?" 

After a drawn out marathon of Christmas movies (mainly Charlie Brown, Frosty the Snowman and the Polar Express) the two knights were sprawled out on the couch. Karkat downed the last carton of eggnog before poking Dave.

"Striiiiider. We drank the laaaast one."

"Shit bro. We need to stock up. Be the Christmas squirrels." Dave rolled off the sofa before stumbling over to the fridge. "Daaaamn."

"Yeah." Karkat leaned onto the counter, staring longingly at all the empty containers littering the kitchen. Something hanging from the ceiling caught the troll’s attention. "Hey Strider. What the hell’s that?" Karkat stood under it before choosing to prod it. Dave copied Karkat’s actions before freezing under the object. 

"That… is mistletoe." 

"Fucking weird name."

"Yup, and when two people decide to get extra cozy under it well.." Dave started snickering. 

"Well… What?" Karkat tilted his head wondering what could be so special about this plant. 

"I’ll just show you." Dave leaned forward and captured Karkat’s lips in a gentle kiss. Once he broke away, Karkat blushed.

"We need more mistletoe."


End file.
